


Happy Birthday Chrome

by Namyari



Series: KHR Family Bounding - Family Love [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chrome's birthday, Family Bonding, Family time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: Chrome comes back to her flat after a mission and forgot the date.





	Happy Birthday Chrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Alright, today's my birthday (13.08) and I turned 25 and I really wanted to write about Chrome's birthday. I honestly wrote it in like 30 minutes and immediately posted it so I'm going to beta it later, sorry !

It was already late when Chrome pushed the door of her small flat open. She was tired and didn’t even switch on the light immediately. She just came back from a mission on the other side of Japan that had gone smoothly but she had been gone for three weeks and couldn’t wait to be reunited with her bed.

She dropped her bag at her feet and kicked off her heels. She hated wearing them and she couldn’t feel her feet anymore. She took a few steps forwards but bumped into something, maybe a chair, and cursed under her breath.

Suddenly she straightened. She could feel the hair on her arms standing. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to identify this strange sensation. Someone was there. She was not alone. Who could be in her flat ?

She pulled on her sleeve to hide her hand and lit up her ring. Her spear appeared in her hand and she turned slowly to face the room. She reached behind her back with her other hand and switch on the light.

The second light flooded the room she saw a dozen silhouettes in her living room and didn’t blink an eye before surrounded them all with metal cages, power lines and sharp blades, so they couldn’t move.

At the exact same second, the dozen people in the room screamed.

“Happy birthday, Chrome !”

She blinked at them, not moving from her fighting stance for a moment. Despite her binding them, all of her friends had huge grins on their faces.

When she finally realized her mistake she vanished her illusions and visibly relaxed.

“What the Hell, guys ! I almost killed you all !” She screeched. 

Tsuna jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

“Sorry, Chrome ! We couldn’t leave you alone on your birthday night !”

“My… ? But Boss, my birthday is on the 5th and we are ….” She thought for a second, counting the days she had spent on her mission.

“The 5th, yes.” He chuckled. Her eye widened and she gapped for a moment but Tsuna playfully pushed her jaw back up to close her mouth. “Happy birthday, Chrome.” He hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

When he let go of her she felt two other strong arms circling her and was pressed against a huge chest.

“Happy birthday, Chrome ! I missed you a lot.” Yamamoto grinned and kissed the top of her head.

Before she could even thank him both Lambo and I-Pin jumped on her, quickly followed by Fuuta. They were all taller than her now and she was squished between them, not moving as they giggled.

“Come on, you’re suffocating her.” Fuuta pulled the two teenagers away from her and she thanked him. 

Next was Gokudera, who patted her awkwardly on the head. It always amused her to see him so embarrassed around women. “Happy birthday, shorty.” He mumbled. She slipped her arms around him and, on the tip of her toes, kissed his cheek.

She still had her arms around him when she felt someone lifting her from the ground from behind. She giggled as the tall man swung her around for a second, singing “happy birthday” in her ears, and very badly.

The second Ryoheï released her, Kyoko and Haru were on her. Both girls squealed and hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

Next was Dino who tripped on her carpet before engulfing her in a bear hug. Kusakabe followed quickly. The two of them had become fairly close and had bonded over their affection for the Cloud Guardian.

Said Cloud Guardian was standing in a corner of the room, his eyes on her. He tilted his head at her and she smiled back at him. 

When Kusakabe finally let go of her, she looked around the room, at the smiling faces of all of her friends. 

She couldn’t believe she had forgotten the date and that it was her birthday. How could she have forgotten her birthday ?

It didn’t take long before everyone began to move and Gokudera handed her a slice of chocolate cake and she eyed him strangely.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bake it myself.” He groaned at the distrustful look she gave him. She smiled at him and he ruffled her hair again until she batted his hand away with her spoon.

She couldn’t even remember when was the last time they had been all together. Tsuna was trying to get rid of Lambo and I-Pin who were on his back, as Gokudera was pulling on the cow’s shirt with a frown. Takeshi was laughing at something Haru and Kyoko had said.

Dino and Kusakabe were talking with Ryoheï who was making wide movements with his arms. They were laughing and she couldn’t help but smile at them.

She hadn’t seen him coming so she jumped when Hibari’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Chrome.” He mumbled. He didn’t have time to walk away before she hugged him too. He was stiff in her arms but she couldn’t stop smiling, even when he threatened her with a tonfa.

Looking around her one more time, she realized she had never felt so much at home.

“Happy 25th birthday, Chrome.” She thought to herself.


End file.
